Always when it rains
by Fire-For-Battle
Summary: Being seperated from your lover for too long, might end up in nothing but frustration. NSFW (smut), Knuxadow (Shadow X Knuckles; Yaoi), One Shot, not Beta-read


The weather has always been an unstoppable force. There was little that could change it and nothing to truly stop certain events from happening. The best one could do, was to adjust to the whims of nature. No one knew that better than Knuckles. Angel Island was exposed to nature more than most other places, with its location high in the sky. Storms hit the island harder than the main land. The sun tended to burn its surface and even the wind could become a serious threat at times. Having lived his entire life on the island, Knuckles got used to these extremes. He learned to deal with them and even predict upcoming bad weather. It gave him enough time to look for shelter or secure what needed to be secured.

Knuckles can´t say he minded his living conditions much. He was used to them and the unforgiving weather. However, he had to admit, that he didn´t like the days of never ending rain. Stormy days are even lower on his personal liking as they had been a huge problem in the past. Nowadays it was a little better after Sonic, Tails and Amy helped him to build a little house near the shrine. It wasn´t big but it fulfilled its purpose. It would make the days of merciless rain and lightning far more bearable. Knuckles still counted these days to his least favorite. Burning heat, hard rain and freezing winters he could take more or less without much struggle. But lightning storms? They come fast and are unpredictable when it comes to their sheer force. They leave little to no time for preparations and Knuckles found himself often in uncomfortable and dangerous situations throughout the beginning. He wasn´t scared but that didn´t mean he was particularly keen to find himself in such a setting.

However…. as of lately, Knuckles' overall opinion on the weather seemed to change. The days he enjoyed very much in the past, couldn´t pass by faster now. While on the other hand he looked forward to those who brought heavy rain and storms. The reason was as simple as it was strange. At some point the well known dark furred hedgehog sought shelter upon his island during a particular heavy storm. After making sure Shadow meant no harm to him, his emerald or the island itself, Knuckles had no problem with sharing his home. At least it was one hazard without waiting in isolation and loneliness. Even though they didn´t talk much, it made Knuckles feel better, knowing someone was there. The guardian never asked Shadow why he came to Angel Island of all places. He did not see a point in it nor did he really care. After all, it was only a one-time thing. Or so he thought.

As it turns out Knuckles was wrong about this assumption. Shadow came to his island every time it stormed and at some point even when it merely rained. Knuckles was confused at first but didn´t mind it. He even started to enjoy the visits of the dark hedgehog. It came as a surprise to Knuckles when Shadow turned out to be quite pleasant company. When Knuckles questioned him, why he always came to Angel Island during bad weather, Shadow merely answered with him finding his home peaceful. Which was ironic since the hedgehog visited the island at times that were anything but that. It made Knuckles snort but not question him any further. That was, until something new between them occurred. Knuckles didn´t know what happened or where it suddenly came from, but as they sat together during a night with lightning and thunder, dancing in perfect harmony across the darkened sky, Shadow grabbed him and pulled him into a lip lock. Needless to say but Knuckles was not only shocked but downright stunned by the sudden act. He didn´t push him away though. To his own personal confusion, he even found himself returning the kiss after his senses returned.

That was the beginning of whatever this was supposed to be. Knuckles didn´t really know. They found each other in a lot similar situations later on. And as weird as it sounds, Knuckles was enjoying them. Very much even. Unsure about what to do at first, Knuckles slowly gathered more and more courage to start these things himself. Every time Shadow initiated something new, Knuckles was taken slightly by surprise but at the same time it motivated him to experiment a little himself. Shadow never complained. Instead he returned Knuckles' doing to secure him even more. More time passed and a desire awakened inside of Knuckles. A desire that made him impatiently await the next day of rain or lightning. The normal sunny and friendly days now seemed like the unwanted weather phenomenon, simply because it meant Shadow wouldn´t appear. It left Knuckles impatient and longing for his presence. It worsened with every passing day, until finally the rain reunited them again. Knuckles wasn´t stupid though. He was very much aware what this feelings and desires were, but he didn´t dare to voice them out loud. His pride simply didn´t allow him to. Luckily there was no need for it. Shadow already knew, despite the echidna's silence.

It was one of these unwanted days again. For weeks now, Knuckles patiently waited but even his patience had its limits. He was visibly tenser than normally and even more easily irritated. Never felt guarding the Master Emerald more like a burden than at that moment. It didn´t help that the sun mockingly shone down on him either. The day already reached mid afternoon and not one single cloud was in sight. No matter how much Knuckles looked out for them. As if they were avoiding the island. Knuckles sighed heavily. This turned out to be another one of these days with him waiting for the sky to get covered by clouds in vain. Was it really too much to ask for some refreshing sky water? It wouldn´t only benefit him. The land could also use some of it. After all, it hadn´t rained in quite some time. Maybe it wouldn´t be so bad if the time didn´t feel like it was passing by slower with every new sunrise. It frustrated him and the mocking sun didn´t help in this case.

A few hours later the day would finally lean towards its end. The sun was turning near the horizon in its usual pace. Knuckles watched the sky turn from blue to the brilliant colors of the evening. He had seen it countless of times but every time was still something special. If only he could actually share the sight with someone. Preferably a dark colored hedgehog. The echidna was pulled from his thoughts when something dark crossed his range of vision. Knuckles blinked and raised his gaze only slightly to see what it was. A cloud was quietly floating over the flying landscape. Turning around Knuckles then spotted more coming from east. The dying light made it hard to see, but the wall of clouds that came closer to Angel Island were in fact cumulonimbus clouds. Bringers of rain, hail and snow. Knuckles didn´t need to clearly see them to tell it was this kind. He could smell it and the way his fur stood up on his neck, informed him that this wasn´t just some light summer rain. This was something Knuckles couldn´t care less about right now though. It was rain! Whatever it was normal rain or a storm didn´t matter. It still meant the same thing. Knuckles could feel his heart picking up speed and soon enough he found himself in motion. He was so set on that one thought that took over his entire mind, he almost forgot to secure the Master Emerald.

Jumping down from the shrine after he was done, Knuckles rushed over to his small house. There was no time to waste. He opened the door and stepped inside. After closing it behind him, he was already greeted by two red orbs looking right at him. It didn´t even start to rain yet but he was already here. The orange light of the evening sun gave the dark hedgehog an ominous but at the same time majestic look. Knuckles could feel his heart speed up even more and the smile on Shadow's lips didn´t do anything to help it either.

"Shadow." Knuckles simply stated as he looked at the black hedgehog that had welcomed himself into his house. It wasn´t the first time it happened, which explains Knuckles' modest reaction.

"Good evening, Knuckles." said hedgehog greeted in return, slowly but surely leaving the spot he stood on to get closer to the red echidna. Purple eyes were fixed onto the moving hedgehog until he stood right in front of him. While they stared deep into each other's eyes, Shadow lifted his hand to place it on Knuckles' chin, lifting his head slightly. "Missed me?" he asked almost mockingly with that smile of his.

Knuckles, not having any of his shit, simply grabbed the hedgehog by the shoulders and lunged forward, smacking his mouth onto Shadow's in a blink. Not only did the force made their teeth clash but it also took Shadow off guard, which leaded him to fall backwards on the ground. He clearly underestimated the strength Knuckles held in his body. If this didn´t answer his question, not sure what did. But that was the last worry inside of Knuckles' mind. After his surprise died down, Shadow wasted no time to return the eager kiss, not caring that he was practically pinned down by the taller red male. Just when they broke apart for air, first lightning could be seen through the window, followed by the rumbling of thunder. Soon afterwards the rain began to fall, hitting the glass from the outside. The two panting males looked at each other as Knuckles leaned away and pretty much sat on Shadow's stomach at this point. A faint red tainted his cheeks.

"…I'll take that as a yes." Shadow said after he caught his breath and sat up a little bit. To be fair, he only leaned on his lower arms and elbows, since Knuckles was sitting on him. Knuckles only huffed as he looked down on him from his position. He didn´t feel like joking. If Shadow didn´t know better, he would have asked what the matter was, but he already knew. Aside from that Knuckles decided to answer his unvoiced question anyway.

"What do you think you're doing?" Okay, it might not answer the question in his head after all.

"…I'm afraid I don´t understand the question." the dark hedgehog simply admitted. He had no motivation to participate in a guessing game.

"Pretty sure you do! First you torture me for weeks with your absence, just to return and start with a stupid question like that. It should be self explanatory, you bastard!" the guardian growled low, his gaze not leaving Shadow's own. To some degree Knuckles was right. After all the boundaries they have crossed, the tension that built up between them was almost visible. Long ago they stepped over the line that merely made them "friends", if they ever were to begin with. Shadow started to silently chuckle under his breath, which didn´t go unnoticed by the echidna. "What's so funny?"

It stopped as fast as it started. "Nothing." Shadow looked at him and pushed himself up even more, forcing Knuckles to slide further down his stomach in the process. He didn´t get very far though because Shadow wrapped his arms around his waist. He brought his head between Knuckles' neck and shoulder to leave gently kisses in combination with slight bites all over it. Blood rushed onto Knuckles' face, giving his cheeks a bright red color. No matter how angry he had just been at Shadow, it all vanished once the dark male gave him the attention he craved for the last couple of weeks. The touches were light as a feather but already had an immense effect on him. Especially the little bites made shivers run down the red echidna's back. Knuckles could feel Shadow's hot breath against his fur. "I apologize for leaving you longing so long. It hadn´t been easy for me either, but it's not as simple as it might seem to you."

Knuckles didn´t quite understand what Shadow even meant. And honesty… he didn´t care. He was so sick of this weird cat and mouse game. Just what in the name of Chaos prevented Shadow from coming to his island when it's not raining? What was his excuse?

It was not like Knuckles was any better though. What prevented HIM from just leaving the island to look for Shadow? Maybe he simply denied that he actually liked the uncertainty of when to see the ultimate life form again. The frustration that built up over a longer time and the huge relieve that came with it, once they reunited. It was… exciting in a way. Not that he would ever openly admit that. Not even to himself. However, it seemed like even this had a clear limit. Knuckles noticed that he practically melted against Shadow even though the hedgehog didn´t do much.

After leaning away from his in kisses covered neck, Shadow's eyes fell on the reddened cheeks. He was about say something cocky but Knuckles silenced any attempt by claiming his lips as his own once again. A low groan left either of them, especially when the younger male decided to lick over Shadow's lips, trying to gain entrance into his mouth. A low growl went through Shadow's throat. He was about to do that, but Knuckles obviously preempted him. Seems like he wasn´t the only one who's hungry. He wouldn´t surrender this easily to Knuckles though. Shadow opened his mouth but instead of permitting Knuckles any entrance, he pushed his tongue back with his own. To his amusement it made the echidna huff. He didn´t complain otherwise. Their tongues danced around each other, fighting for dominance over the other. It wasn´t until Knuckles tilted his head for a better angle that blocked the view of the deepening kiss from the outside. Their mouths merged perfectly together while the fight for dominance was still ongoing between them. All the blood that made Knuckles' cheeks turn red, slowly rushed south. His focus on the kiss started to crumble as a certain feeling started to rise in his lower regions. Shadow saw his chance and acted, pushing his tongue past Knuckles' own and straight into the other male's moist cavern. A moan echoed through the small living area of the house and it clearly came from Knuckles. It made Shadow's ears perk up and slightly open his eyes. The echidna in front of him looked absolutely delicious in his opinion. Normally Knuckles would try to hold back embarrassing sound like that, but who was he kidding? He practically threw himself onto Shadow no five minutes ago. He already showed how much he wanted him. Denying it now would do absolutely nothing. Shadow still planned on getting more of these sounds out of Knuckles. It's been a while since he last heard them after all and it only made his own blood boil with excitement before it rushed into his own lower parts.

It wasn´t until he felt movement in said region, that made him break the kiss. As he leaned back a string of salvia still connected their tongues. Their eyes met again, lust being in at least one of the pairs. Shadow didn´t need to look down in order to know what was going on. A smile found its way back onto his lips. "Feeling a little eager, I see?" he teased, earning a low growl from the echidna. Another lightning bolt shot across the now black sky, turning it into day for just one small second.

"It's been weeks… what did you expect?" Knuckles truly hated how fast he got excited. The worst part about it, was the fact that he couldn´t even deny it as his body already betrayed him if the bulge in his pouch was anything to go by. Shadow chuckled once again as he leaned closer to lick over Knuckles' throat. Gloved hands wandered over the red back, massaging and stroking over the defined musculature. One of the hands slid lower, close to dangerous water. Soon enough said hand grabbed the long tail and rubbed its base between gloved fingers. A sharp gasp left Knuckles' mouth. At the same time he lifted his tail just a little out of reflex, allowing Shadow to have even better access to certain other parts of the echidna's back side. But everything good needed time, so he merely teased and left the sensitive spot alone for now. However, Shadow did slowly start to feel the effects of being separated from his lover for so long. He grew impatient. He had his desires perfectly under control just a few minutes ago, but control only lasted for so long. Knuckles' eagerness and all the sounds he made fueled the burning urge inside of the dark hedgehog. It made him shiver in pure excitement. The heat that built up between his legs, as he sucked on his lover's throat, was almost unbearable. It definitely didn´t help that Knuckles' long tail brushed against Shadows' pouch every now and then, as it tried to escape the teasing hand. Pants and hot huffs came in contact with the throat he worked on so eagerly. Shadow felt his cheeks burn and once he felt the slight rocking of the others hips, he knew it was the perfect time to ask. "…how about we takes this to the bed?" he breathed against Knuckles' neck.

Knuckles looked at him as if he was insane before saying under the cover of another thunderbolt's light. "Fuck the bed…"

"Thanks, but I decline that offer. I'd rather do such an activity to you." Shadow obviously knew what Knuckles meant but he couldn´t help it. The chance was too good to pass by. Aside from that, the face Knuckles made was absolutely priceless. The shade of red on his cheeks got deeper with every passing second. Guess he didn´t see that coming. For a short moment the only noise around them, was the pouring rain outside.

"….I swear, if I wasn´t turned on to the point I am right now, I would kick you out." he growled, only to get a chuckle in return. He knew empty threats can´t impress this hedgehog. It didn´t stop him from trying though. When Shadow returned his attention to his neck and tail once more, the growls died down.

"Very well… do you wish to continue on the floor then?" he asked, sucking and biting the untouched side of Knuckles' neck after he was done talking. His free hand slid between the echidna's legs, causing him to shiver under his touch. As it seemed, Shadow would have no problem with continuing right where they were but Knuckles didn´t share the same opinion, despite his mind being foggy with lust and want. Shadow's hands were doing a good job with keeping him distracted from what he wanted to say. But words weren´t the only thing he could use to get the older one's attention. One of his hands wandered through Shadow's quills up to his ear, where he grabbed and slightly tugged on it. It was enough to distract Shadow so he could get out what was on his mind.

"C-couch..." he panted, pointing towards the furniture no two meters away from them. It was only one single word but nothing more was needed. Shadow's eyes were drawn towards it and in one swift motion, he lifted himself and Knuckles up into a standing position. The echidna gasped in surprise at the sudden change. Shadow looked up at the man in his arms with a smirk before he made his way over to the soft furniture. The first thing Knuckles noticed, once Shadow lifted him, was something painfully obvious touching his rear. He didn´t feel it before even though he was quite literally sitting in Shadow's lap the whole time. The motion of standing up must have finally freed it from Shadow's pouch. So or so, feeling his lover's dick so close to his tailhole was enough to make his own arousal finally come out of its hiding spot. Shadow noticed which was anything but hard with how it poked his stomach. As the dark hedgehog looked up, he saw Knuckles' looking away slightly bashful. He was about to assure him that there was nothing to be shy over but before he knew it, Knuckles once again caught his lips into a kiss. This one wasn´t as messy as the one before it, but tongues surely were included again. This time however it seemed to be Knuckles who had the upper hand. Shadow had to mainly focus on where to go but the pleasuring kiss made it surprisingly difficult, even though the distance between them and the couch wasn´t overly big. Their tongues entwined yet again in a dance for dominance.

Once they finally made it over, Shadow put Knuckles down on the soft surface, leaning over him as they still were locked into a kiss. Knuckles had his arms wrapped around his neck to prevent him from leaving before he allowed him to. Not that Shadow had a problem with it, but soon enough the kisses weren´t enough to tame the burning desire that only grew inside of him. Seeing how Knuckles wouldn´t let him go, Shadow decided to distract him. One of his hands wandered down Knuckles' well defined body until it reached the spot between his legs. The echidna gasped and arched his back when Shadow touched his hardening member. It made the grip, the echidna had on the hedgehog, loosened up enough for him to break the kiss. He squeezed and stroked over his lover's manhood, turning him into nothing but a moaning mess. The sight alone was enough to turn Shadow on even more and he was tempted to touch himself, but he wanted to give Knuckles his full attention. With a low growl he leaned back to Knuckles' neck, where he whispered with a husky voice. "Chaos… you are so beautiful, Knuckles… I want more of you…" The thunder in the background underlined the demanding message behind these words. It made Knuckles shiver.

Having said that, Shadow bit down on Knuckles' neck one more time while massaging the tip of the echidna's cock with his thumb, making him moan and cry out in pleasure. The pain of the bite only turned Knuckles on even more. Shadow could clearly tell by the way his member pulsed in his hand. Knuckles didn´t even care that it would probably leave a nasty mark. He will get back at him for it later. After Shadow was done biting him, he continued whilst licking over the freshly made mark. "A-Ah..! Shadow..!" he heard him moan and fuck, was that an appealing sound. He wanted more. A lot more. Letting out a dominant growl, the hedgehog proceeded to tease his younger partner. He could have easily gone to the main event but seeing Knuckles turning into a mess the more he worked him up was such a delicious satisfaction. It was enough to keep the urges he felt at a bearable level. Despite this, it still made his member throb. Slowly he leaned away from the moaning male and made himself comfortable between his legs, his hand still massaging the echidna's length as he looked down at him. Said echidna looked back at him and questioned why he suddenly stopped. Shadow merely answered with moving his free hand teasingly slow towards his mouth, where he bit into the soft fabric of his glove to pull it off his hand. His burning gaze didn´t leave Knuckles. The guardian let out a groan of annoyance when Shadow repeated the motion with his other hand. As sexy as it looked, the slow pace drove him half insane. He longed for his touch, not a show. Shadow was very well aware of it or otherwise he wouldn´t have considered doing it in the first place. He just loved teasing this hotheaded guy in such a situation. When he was about to strip off his shoes as well, Knuckles stopped him by catching both of his arms in a firm grip.

"Could you stop." It was less a question but more a demand. He can´t believe this hedgehog right now. They were both hard to the point they were leaking precum. Their throbbing members were touching and smearing said pre all over each other with every little movement. Yet Shadow took his sweet time to pull of his freaking gloves while there were definitely other things that should take all his attention. The effect Shadow's doing had on Knuckles couldn´t be overseen though. His face was almost glowing as red as his fur. Shadow's only respond was a slight chuckle as he freed his hands from his partner's grip. He slipped off one of Knuckles' own gloves to kiss his palm. His crimson eyes still fixed on the other. Knuckles could tell Shadow knew how much of a tease he was right at that moment.

"I'm not doing anything." the hedgehog said in between his kisses before he proceeded with licking the red digits. Knuckles had to gulp at the sight. He didn´t know he could actually get excited by something like that, but here he was proven wrong as the shiver that ran down his spine, rushed straight towards his manhood. How there was still enough blood in his face to make him flush as deeply as he did, was an enigma to him. Watching Shadow now suck on his fingers, made his mouth dry and the words that wanted to come out, stuck in his throat. He could feel Shadow's tongue swirl around them. Just why wasn´t Shadow giving his dick that attention. The thought alone made his member pulse in excitement. The dark hedgehog could feel it and gave him a knowing but teasing smile. Knuckles forced himself out of his fantasy before his stubborn face turned into something else.

"Exactly and that's the problem, you jerk!" he finally managed to hiss out. It didn´t bring the hoped affect, because Shadow only noiseless chuckled around his fingers. Knuckles could feel the vibrations through his limbs. Additionally to the heated blush, embarrassment tainted his face that moment as well. Knuckles pouted at Shadow, who surprisingly let his salvia coated fingers go. Before Knuckles even knew what Shadow had planned, the hedgehog wrapped one hand around their members and stroked them together. The guardian gasped in surprise and moaned out, grabbing onto Shadow's shoulders so he won´t fall back on the couch. Shadow also let a low groan escape from his throat before he leaned in, right at Knuckles' neck. Practically forcing Knuckles to lean back down, the hedgehog's hot breath met red fur one more time.

"Is this more to your liking, Knuckles?"Shadow asked, looking up to the blushing face from his position. All Knuckles could do was to moan out a "yes" as his manhood got back the attention that he wanted so badly. The way their hardened members moved against each other just felt too good. Shadow grinned against his neck before he started to work on him again. Mouthing his way from the side of his neck to his throat, down to his collarbone and chest. Teeth were meeting skin in the process and pleasured grunting filled the room. A hand found its way onto his head and soon afterwards Shadow felt the other looking at him. A smile appeared on his face when their eyes met. Knuckles was taking deep, pant like breaths, a clear motivation for Shadow to continue. He wanted to hear all the sounds the echidna was capable of making after all. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the other lifting his abdomen, pressing and moving it more against the dark hedgehog's crotch. It came a little out of nowhere for Shadow, so he failed to hold in a moan of his own. Hadn´t Knuckles been too busy getting more of that pleasure, he might have teased Shadow for his little slip. A quiet growl left Shadow afterwards. Knuckles wasn´t the one setting the pace here. He was and he would gladly remind him of that. Shadow's free hand got a grip on the echidna's hip, preventing him from thrusting up again. The older hedgehog could hear his lover growl in response but that wouldn´t stop him.

Knuckles was a patient person. Well… for the most part. However, even his patience had its limits. Not only was he already impatient from the very start, when Shadow finally returned, but now the older hedgehog didn´t only prevent him from getting more pleasure, but giving it in return as well. All that, while Shadow was teasing him in a painfully slow manner. The echidna already considered throwing him off to take matters into his own hands. But every time he was close to doing so, Shadow decided to give him a little more to calm these thoughts for the time being. It was unclear though how long Shadow was able to continue his little game. He was walking on very thin ice.

Yet Shadow continued without a single care. At some point he had to move his entire body to bring his head to its destination. He, as well as Knuckles, grunted at the loss of their warm members moving against each other. Shadow's hand stayed wrapped around Knuckles' manhood, while his own was left untouched as he moved his body lower. He kissed, licked and bit his way down the muscular body as his hand was doing a good job at keeping his echidna nice and hard. Judging by the grunts coming from the island's guardian, he very much enjoyed it. Finally Shadow's face was right where he wanted it to be. With Knuckles' hardened, leaking member right in front of him, Shadow felt a mix of a growl and a purr rising in his throat. Eagerly he looked at the throbbing length in his hand and licked over his teeth, almost unable to wait any longer to taste him. Slowly he closed the space between him and the warm erection, ready to give Knuckles' enough pleasure to make him reach his climax faster than ever before. That was until he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

Before Shadow could even react in any way, their positions have already been changed. With a groan the dark hedgehog's back hit the arm rest of the couch. Reopening his eyes, he only saw Knuckles towering over him, looking down with a hard stare but a still flushed face. He was pinning the dark hedgehog down. "Knuckles, what the heck?" Shadow questioned in annoyance. He was so close. How does Knuckles even dare to just pull him out of his flow? Knuckles wasted no time in answering his question.

"I'm sick of your teasing, Shadow. It's going far too slow for my liking. Now it's my turn." he said, his voice sounding dead serious. That was pretty insulting for someone as quick as Shadow. Him? Slow? He definitely was about to complain about that choice of words, but before he even had the chance, Knuckles silenced him with doing what Shadow had planned to do shortly before the echidna stopped him. Shadow let out a considerable loud gasp when he felt Knuckles' mouth taking in his erection. He certainly got faster to the point than Shadow did, if only because he was too impatient to wait any longer for more intimacy. The blood of the black hedgehog rushed both to his face and straight into his groin. The lack of attention towards his cock made the reaction all the stronger. It really didn´t help that Knuckles took him in whole right from the start. Whirling his tongue around the pulsing erection, the echidna soon started to move his head up and down. He continued his activities for a while until his lovers dick was fully coated in his salvia. Knuckles' didn´t stop there though. Once it was fully covered, Knuckles turned his entire attention on the sensitive head. Nibbling and sucking, and most importantly, feeling Shadow shiver, tense up and squirm under his touch. "Knuckles…! Ngh!" he could hear Shadow moan. It made him growl and sent pleasurable vibrations down Shadow's erection at the same time. A salty taste filled his mouth and he was quick to figure out that Shadow was heavily leaking pre cum. Looks like he was doing a good job. A far better one than the hedgehog did before.

Shadow's taste was nothing but pure addiction. Knuckles couldn´t stop moving his tongue over the small opening on the head, to clean of every so tiny drip of cum that was coming from it. At this point his own member must be throbbing so hard, but he simply couldn´t get enough of Shadow to care about his own arousal, despite it being painfully hard and longing to be touched again. Sometime after Knuckles took over, Shadow sat up to watch the echidna suck him off. The sight was enough to make him throb even harder much to the guardian's delight, as he eagerly licked away everything Shadow offered him. Shadow groaned and bit his finger to stop himself from getting too loud. The way the guardian used his tongue was making a complete mess out of the dark hedgehog. There was already pressure building up in his stomach the longer Knuckles was pleasuring him. A sign that was more than enough to inform him that _things needed to change_. As much as he loved what Knuckles was doing to him, there was no way in hell he would come before the echidna. The pressure in his stomach was already on a dangerous level. Putting both hands on each side of Knuckles' head, Shadow forced him to lift said bodypart which leaded him to release his member with a wet "blob".

The wet muscle was peeking out of Knuckles' half open mouth. A larger drip of Shadow's cum was running down before it fell back on the dark ones crotch. The two males looked at each other with hazy lust filled eyes. Just a moment later they met each other in a messy, hungry kiss. Shadow practically thrust his tongue into the other's mouth when he pulled him in, tilting his head so they could merge perfectly together. Eyes were closed, chests were touching and arms were wrapped around each other. They were close enough so no more space was left between them, but they were still not close enough. Both mobians started to rock their hips, making their erections once again touch and move against each other. They grunted and moaned into their mouths while doing so. Dark hands wandered south, one grabbing the long tail to rub it between fingers, the other gripping one of the firm red butt cheeks. Knuckles gasped and a wave of pre cum was leaking from his length when Shadow started to tease one of his most sensitive spots. The base of his tail had always been one of them and when Shadow first found out about it, he abused it to no end during their love making sessions.

As much as Shadow loved to abuse the little spot that drove Knuckles wild, his patience was now running low as well. After Knuckles' act on him, he could barely stop himself from inserting his dick into the small tight hole right away. There was only one thing that kept him from doing so. As impatient as he was, he didn´t want to hurt his lover with a full penetration when he wasn´t prepared. With the little rationality he still had, Shadow pushed one finger into the echidna's entrance. Knuckles tensed up when his backside got invaded like that but needily moaned into the others mouth nonetheless. Shadow took the opportunity to slide his tongue once more into the other's hot cavern, which got Knuckles to make even more noises. At some point Shadow added a second finger to Knuckles' rear, pushing and pulling to get the other nice and ready. He could feel Knuckles impatiently gripping the soft patch of fur on his chest as their ongoing lip-lock became messier from the echidna's side. He started to grunt and push his mouth even harder against Shadow's, making their teeth clank in the process. That's when Shadow started to frown and open his eyes. Knuckles didn´t return the gaze. He didn´t need to. His frustration could be told by the hedgehog even without any eye contact.

Shadow decided, he wanted to know what's wrong. After breaking the kiss, he looked up at the younger echidna, trying to read the answer to his question off his face. It might have been obvious even, but one had to confirm it first. "What's with y-"

"Stop. Just stop!" Knuckles interrupted. "Give me what I want already, Shadow! This is getting unbearable! It doesn´t matter what you do, it's not enough!" he groaned in frustration and annoyance. This actually pulled Shadow out of his foggy lust filled state even more.

"You are aware that it will hurt, right? You're not nearly as prepared as you should be." The dark hedgehog spoke in concern even if his voice didn´t quite give that impression. It passed some time since their last pleasurable encounter after all. Sure, Knuckles could have masturbated for all Shadow knew but given how tight his entrance felt around his fingers, that was pretty unlikely.

Knuckles groaned once more. "I don´t care! I want you! Stop making me wait! I did that more than enough!" he declared almost desperately. His frustration only built up the longer Shadow kept his damn teasing, additionally to not allowing Knuckles to go any further. Enough was enough and Knuckles tried his best to get that point across, without having to beg for the attention he craved for so badly.

They stared at each other for a moment, Knuckles' gaze far harder than Shadow's. Then a smile came to the ultimate lifeform's face. "Very well."

Knuckles didn´t even had the chance to say anything else when Shadow had already changed their positions. Now it was the echidna, who lied on the soft surface again, while Shadow sat between his parted legs. The hedgehog's throbbing manhood leaned against the other's testicles. That sight alone was enough to make the heat and lust return to Knuckles. Chaos help him, if Shadow didn´t hurry up. What a satisfaction it was, when the older hedgehog changed his position to gain more movement. Grabbing his dick, Shadow finally brought himself in position. Right in front of the echidna's waiting entrance. The tip coated it with drips of pre. "Ready?" he asked almost mockingly.

"That's a dumb question and you know it." Knuckles growled, pushing his rear closer to Shadow in hope to get him already in a little. Shadow chuckled at the statement and the attempt, before he decided to stop the game and give them both what they wanted. Placing both his hands on each side of the guardian's body, Shadow entered his younger partner at last. While Shadow moaned at the pleasurable tightness surrounding him, Knuckles gritted his teeth and gripped the fabric of the couch. A heavy groan left the guardian's throat, but at the same time blood rushed into his face. Despite having a high pain tolerance this hurt. Yet it hurt so good.

While inserting himself fully into the others warm hole, the dark hedgehog watched carefully the different faces his lover was showing. The mix between pain and lustful pleasure that was present on the guardians face, gave Shadow an odd satisfaction. To know he was causing this display of various expressions and noises made him almost proud. That however couldn´t even compare to the feeling he got when Knuckles started to full out moan in pleasure, once he was finally inside of him. Shadow could feel Knuckles' muscles clench and unclench around him, trying to relax and adjust to him. It made a pleasured shiver run down his spine. After a few short moments, the guardian reopened his eyes to look up at the older hedgehog, a mix of lust, want and something else visible inside of them. Shadow, knowing exactly what's going on in his lover's mind, did them both the favor to start and move at last. Moving out until only the head remained inside just to thrust back in again.

After the motion was repeated a few times and the room was filled with grunts and moans, Knuckles rolled his head back, crying out in pleasure when Shadow hit a certain spot inside of him. The ultimate lifeform licked over his lips at the delicious noises his boyfriend created, as his half lidded eyes were fixed on the now exposed neck. Once more he leaned down to work on it. Shadow can´t help it. He loves doing that to Knuckles and up to this point, the echidna never complained. Quite the opposite actually, as Knuckles practically encouraged him whilst lifting his rear in response. An approving purr met the red furred neck as Shadow took the opportunity Knuckles offered to him. The lift allowed him to move even better, which only leaded to more pleasure for both men. After a relatively hard thrust hit right into Knuckles' prostate, the moaning echidna wrapped both arms and legs around his lover, trying to get him as close and deep as possible. It caught Shadow just a little of guard, since he could only barely manage to move his hands for support. Blinking in surprise he turned his head to the side, only to find Knuckles' glowing red face hiding by the side of his neck. His eyes were shut tight as muffled moans echoed through the small room, occasionally drowned by the growling storm outside.

For a moment all Shadow could do was stare. Despite everything that happened, every line they have crossed, Knuckles still found it in himself to be flustered at that very moment. At least flustered enough to try and hide his face from his older lover. Sometimes the echidna was too adorable for his own good. If Shadow wasn´t sex driven, he might have let out a small chuckle at the gesture. However, all he could think of, was to give Knuckles even more pleasure and reason to be like that. With a mix of a purr and a growl, Shadow nuzzled his face as good as he was able to, into the side of Knuckles neck again. As the thrusts increased in strength and speed, the volume of the moans from the younger echidna rose as well, now that they weren´t muffled by black fur anymore.

"C-Chaos, Shadow..!" Knuckles managed to stutter out in between his pleasured noises. A few minutes had passed and Knuckles could swear his arms and legs were going to be like jelly at some point. He tried his hardest to keep the grip he had on Shadow as tight as he had before. No way he would allow any space between them. Not after Such a long time of waiting for this. His desire to just _feel_ him everywhere was too strong. It was easier said than done though, because Shadow just knew _exactly_ how and where to move and with what kind of force, to make the echidna shiver and tremble under him. More than once the purple orbs rolled back into his head, because Shadow hit him _just right_. Drool was running down his chin due to the overwhelming stimulation. That he didn´t burst yet was almost a miracle.

While Knuckles was occupied with trying not to cum yet, Shadow decided to give his chest some attention. Covering it in love bites and teasing the hardened buds that lie hidden under crimson red fur. Black ears twitched when his lover gasped out in pleasure. At the sound, Shadow could feel his member throb in response, slicking the tight hole even further. Suppressing an emerging growl in his throat, Shadow slowly leaned up from the others chest to get a good look at Knuckles' face. Deeply flushed cheeks, half open eyes with foggy amethyst like pupils and a slightly open mouth. A sight that made yet another shiver run down Shadow's spine. He could practically feel his fur stands up in excitement with how absolutely perfect Knuckles looked to him right now. And he alone was the cause of his state. Another wave of pride rushed through his body. In a moment he captured Knuckles' face in his hands and leaned down, brushing his muzzle against the echidna`s own. Half open purple eyes watched his every move. "Chaos, you're so perfect, Knuckles…" Shadow breathed out with a low husky voice. Aside from opening his eyes a little more, the only response Knuckles managed to give was to say Shadow's name. "I can´t get enough of you…" the dark hedgehog finished before he pressed his lips against Knuckles', claiming them as his own.

It didn´t take long until tongues moved against each other again, but unlike the beginning of their reunion, Shadow had the upper hand from the start. Pushing the echidna's tongue back into his mouth, exploring every spot he could reach and hungrily swallowing every noise Knuckles gifted him. In return Shadow pounded harder into him, knowing exactly that the echidna has a slight thing for roughness, but would never openly admit it. Not that Shadow was surprised by either fact. After a particular loud gasp from the younger one, the tightening of his entrance around him and a sudden damp feeling between their bellies, Shadow knew exactly that he must have hit _that_ spot just right once more. A smirk found its way onto Shadow's face and in one swift motion he grabbed both of Knuckles' arms and pinned them down above the echidna's head. It caused another gasp from the young guardian but one of a different kind. Purple eyes meet those of fire red. Now that Shadow leaned away, they were much easier to see. As was that smile on the hedgehogs face, which made Knuckles' own just flush a deeper shade of red. It made Knuckles' nerves burst with excitement, because he knew exactly what it meant. Shadow was done playing around. He would make him give up in trying to hold back his climax.

Knuckles couldn´t even react properly when Shadow already started to pound into him with more force. Arching his back and moaning out loudly, Knuckles could already feel the effect of the rougher procedure. His body was trembling and seemingly on fire. All the heat rushed straight to his groin, making his length leak pre cum very heavily. If only he could move one of his hands down to bring some relief to his aching dick, but with his arms pinned down, it was easier said than done. However, as if Shadow had read his mind, he moved one of his own hands down Knuckles' body, right to where the echidna wanted him to be, while holding his arms in place with his remaining hand. Just a few short moments later, Shadow grabbed Knuckles' cock firmly, which causes a considerably loud gasp to echo through the living area. All the attention towards him, made stars appear in front of Knuckles' vision. Yet he could clearly feel the smirk the other had on his face. Something Knuckles couldn´t care less about. Aside from the immense pleasure he received, he could only think about finally releasing all that pressure that built up inside of his abdomen. To hell with trying to outlast Shadow. The hedgehog knew him way too good by now anyway. With another gasp, he rolled his head back while arching his back to try to get Shadow even deeper, if so was even possible. Between all the noises that came out of his own mouth, he was able to hear Shadow pant over him. It almost seemed like the dark hedgehog had a hard time holding back himself.

That however, had no relevance anymore when Shadow rammed his dick right into Knuckles' prostate one more time. Without warning, Knuckles widened his eyes as his climax hit him full force. With a cry of pure bliss, he shot his load all over his stomach and chest. And a huge load it was. In that moment of highest ecstasy it felt like the weight of the world finally fell of his shoulders. He barely even registered Shadow momentarily stopping his movement. What he felt was something warm appearing inside of him. While taking deep breaths, Knuckles slowly opened his eyes and what he saw, was a sight he barely had the chance to see before. Shadow's eyes were shut tight, his teeth gritted, face deeply flushed… all that while being balls deep inside of him. Knuckles realized that Shadow was trying his damn hardest not to come just yet. The echidna's release must have hit him as off guard as it did Knuckles himself. The warm feeling in his rear must have been a string of cum coming from Shadow's dick, caused by the sudden tightening of muscles around him. Knuckles was almost proud, that this was nearly enough to make Shadow nut alone.

The echidna hadn´t much time to worry though, as slowly the after effects of his much needed release creeped up on him. His body started to relax, now wanting to rest after such an intense activity. Despite not having done a lot himself. Little did he know, they weren´t finished yet. Before he knew it and in one fast motion, their positions were changed again. Shadow lifted Knuckles up and lay back on the soft fabric of the couch, making the echidna sit down on him. A strong spark of electricity jerked through Knuckles' nerves, because Shadow's dick was shoved deeper inside of him, pressing _right into that spot_. Obviously Knuckles had to let out a loud gasp. Blood rushing back into his face and abdomen.

"S-Shadow, what-" Knuckles started but was cut off by his darker boyfriend.

"We're not done yet, Knuckles… You already came and it's only fair if I get to do the same." he said in a calm, yet very attractive tone of voice. Placing both of his hands on Knuckles' hips, Shadow slowly rubbed his thumbs over the defined bones. Knuckles could feel his fur stand up at the touch. Not to mention the feeling of Shadow's dick still pressing into him. It had an almost hypnotizing effect. Or at least it would have if the tension Knuckles was bound with before was still present. Now that his sexual side was tamed for the time being, the more rational part of his brain was able to function mostly normal again. He could rethink what Shadow just said a lot better and it made him frown. Shadow was already very close to cuming. Hell, he used every ounce of his willpower to hold back when Knuckles reached his peak. That's when Knuckles understood.

"Wait… you actually held back just for this?" The face Shadow made told more than words ever could. He didn´t blush harder, or blinked in surprise by Knuckles having guessed right, nor did he become flustered. No. He smiled. He simply smiled, followed by a small chuckle. Knuckles could feel his face heat up again.

"…I can´t help it. I love it when you move on me like that. So… would you do me that favor? Please?"

For a moment all Knuckles could do, was stare. Not for long though, as he slowly brought himself into a more comfortable position. How could he even say no to this hedgehog? After all, Shadow gave him what he was impatiently longing for. Might as well give his boyfriend what he was possibly looking forward to as well. Aside from that, Knuckles inwardly complained most of the time that Shadow prevented him from giving him pleasure in return. Now Shadow was offering him the chance and Knuckles sure wouldn´t let it slip. Shadow was aware of the fact that Knuckles was tired though. Anyone would probably be, but he had faith in the stamina this guy had. And his echidna sure didn´t disappoint. Soon enough, Knuckles lifted his ass just enough for Shadow's tip to stay inside of him, before he slid down on him again. Both mobians moaned out loudly in pleasure. Shadow put his head back against the armrest of the couch and simply let Knuckles decide what to do. If slow or fast, Shadow didn´t care. He just wanted to feel him move on him. He just wanted Knuckles to be the one to bring him over the edge with his actions, just like he was the one to make Knuckles come with his. To Shadow it had an odd charm to it, especially after their long time apart. Whatever or not Knuckles thought the same, was up do debate.

A minute passed when a long moan, that was not his own, pulled Shadow out of his thoughts. He reopened his eyes after not even noticing them closing and what he saw, was almost enough to make him cum. Knuckles' head was tilted back, mouth apart with gasps and moans escaping it, the impressive length slightly hard again as it bounced up and down along its as impressive holder. Shadow had to grit his teeth when the sudden pressure in his lower body returned. This time he won´t hold back but it still had to take just a little more. "F-fuck, Knuckles…" the hedgehog moaned regardless of a clenched jaw.

"Sh-Shadow…!" he heard the echidna moan and when he looked up, red met purple again. Knuckles was looking down at him with half lidded, cloudy eyes. His intense gaze holding something the older hedgehog can´t quite describe. The best way to say it might be a mix between amazement, admiration and…. Love. The blush present on Shadow's face deepened. The moment didn´t last long though when a sudden strong urge to thrust his hips up came over the older mobian. Tightening his grip on Knuckles' hips, he jerked his own up in a quick motion, meeting Knuckles half way with a loud slap sound. Both cried out, one in surprise mixed with pleasure, the other in climax. "K-knuckles! Ngh ahh!" Shadow gasped out when he could finally let his hot strings of seed shoot out and inside of his lover. While he rolled his head back and arched his spine, he could hear Knuckles gasp out yet again. It took a while for the hedgehog's high to be fully rode out and when it was the case, all the moaning was replaced with deep breaths. Knuckles, who was now leaning over Shadow with the support of his arms, exchanged gazes with him. Aside from their panting and the occasional growling of thunder, neither of them spoke a word. For just a short while both were enjoying the afterglow.

Once the breathing somewhat returned to normal, Shadow slowly lifted his hand up to Knuckles' face, smiling and gently caressing one off his soft cheeks. Purple orbs were covered by red eyelids as Knuckles responded by nuzzling his cheek more against the gentle touch. The smile on Shadow's muzzle widened slightly and decided to capture the red head with his second hand to bring him down for some nose nuzzling. Obviously the echidna didn´t complain. However, what Shadow said next, caught him a little off guard.

"I missed you, Knuckles…" he heard him whisper out, causing him to flush for the probably hundredth time today. Knuckles couldn´t stop a smile from coming to his face though. Obviously he missed that bastard as well, but instead of saying it, he decided to lower his head more for one gentle kiss. Not messy or tongues involved. Just a simple one with a lot of affection behind it.

It was almost too bad, when they had to leave their comfy spot on the couch, but neither wanted to stay sticky and gross, so they had to move soon or later. In the process both noticed that the storm outside had died down to merely strong rain. After some cleaning up and the continuation of well deserved after sex snuggles, it surely didn´t take long for either of the tired mobians to fall asleep, obviously being nestled close to each other.

The morning came quick. Almost too quick. The first to awake was the dark furred ultimate lifeform due to rays of sunlight shining directly on his face in the earliest of hours. Not too keen on being woken up so early, but not wanting to go back to sleep either, Shadow decided to use the time he had in simply watching the sleeping echidna besides him. He did so for about half an hour whilst stroking over the red head with touches as light as a feather. Knuckles seemed to be so content in his sleep. As much as Shadow enjoyed the time he had, he knew he couldn´t stay. That he shouldn´t stay. With a sigh of disappointment, he slowly turned his body to the other side, his feet already sliding out under the warm sheets he was snuggled in so comfortably. All ready to get up, Shadow didn´t expect for two strong red arms to suddenly wrap around his waist, preventing him from getting up. His ears perked up at the sudden body contact and turned his head to see Knuckles leaning his head against the lower part of Shadow's back with closed eyes. Very faintly his ears picked up how the other mumbled a "stay". With another sigh Shadow replied. "Knuckles… you know I can´t."

Unimpressed by the statement, Knuckles just tightened his grip on Shadow, not wanting to let him go. "Please…" he sleepily mumbled. At that Shadow just stayed silent and looked at his still half asleep lover. A small huff left his nose as a tiny smile came to his face. He barely can decline such a wish from the person was drawn to so strongly and who was he trying to fool anyway? He _didn´t_ want to leave. Complying to Knuckles' wish, Shadow returned into his original position, wrapping his arms around Knuckles in the flow of action. He placed a faint butterfly kiss on the others lips, causing the person in question to smile and snuggle even closer to the warmth. While Shadow was not going back to sleep anytime soon and was completely pleased in just watching over Knuckles during his sleep, he couldn´t help but think, that maybe… just maybe returning to Knuckles at days other than rain, was a step that he should have taken a long long time ago.


End file.
